


Merry Christmas, Teme

by simplegift96



Series: SNS Secret Santa [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Itachi and Shisui have a kid together, M/M, SNS Secret Santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplegift96/pseuds/simplegift96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts: ballet, Christmas, protective Itachi, mistletoe, walk of shame (NaruSasu preferably).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Teme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClassicTeapot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicTeapot/gifts).



> My Secret Santa gift to the lovely classicteapot on tumblr as part of the SNS Secret Santa. Figured might as well post it here :) Just absolute domestic fluff for the holidays. Couldn't really put in walk of shame or protective Itachi. Also, the OC was kind of a last minute addition.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and Happy Holidays! ^_^

“…shit.”

Naruto cursed, bolting upright on the bed. Beside him, Sasuke let out a groan before rolling over to face away from him. Naruto cursed again, clutching the side of his head as a rush of dizziness hit him hard. Shaking his head as if to get rid of the sensation, he hopped off the bed and went in search of his discarded clothes.

“Oi, Teme!” Naruto shouted, finding Sasuke’s crumpled shirt and throwing it at his head. “You gotta wake up or else we’ll be late! Itachi would have our heads if we’re late, _again_ ,” Naruto added, casting around for his other pair of sock.

“Hn. You do realise that this is all on you, right?” Sasuke deadpanned, propping himself up on the bed and wincing as a sharp pain radiated down his back. His eyes tracked Naruto’s frenzied movements across the room. “Your sock is there by the doorway, Dobe.”

“Huh? Oh! Thanks, Teme.” Naruto smiled, grateful. He hopped on one foot as he pulled his missing sock on. “And I am not all who’s to blame for this. You’re the one that’s so incredibly horny all the time.”

“Pot, kettle,” Sasuke rebutted as he slowly left the bed and making a beeline to the bathroom. Naruto heard the shower turn on shortly afterwards before following after Sasuke.

“I don’t recall you complaining last night.”

“Tch,” Sasuke let out, refusing to grace Naruto’s comment with an answer, focusing instead on washing himself. Naruto smirked, taking Sasuke’s lack of response as a win, picking up his toothbrush to brush his teeth. They spent a few minutes in silence finishing up before a more refreshed Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom and put on his clothes, while a slightly frazzled but mesmerised Naruto followed him out and watched him get dressed.

“Why don’t you take a picture, Dobe? It’ll last longer,” Sasuke teased, a smirk evident in his tone.

“No need,” Naruto countered, sliding up behind Sasuke and wrapping his arms around him. “I get to appreciate it every night.”

Sasuke hummed, turning around and pressing a chaste kiss on Naruto’s mouth. Naruto then cupped the side of Sasuke’s face, pulling him back for a deeper, longer kiss, both letting a soft smile grace their faces as they pulled apart.

“Ne, Sasuke,” Naruto began, stroking Sasuke’s cheek with his thumb, “can you remember how we first met? If I hadn’t bumped into you during that day…”

“I know.”

“Five years. Five freaking years stuck with you…,” Naruto trailed off.

“Tch. I don’t hear you complaining last night, idiot,” Sasuke rebutted, throwing Naruto’s earlier words back at him. This earned a laugh from Naruto who then quickly glanced at his phone and cursed for the umpteenth time that day as he remembered how incredibly late they were.

“Itachi would murder you if he hears you cursing in front of Tania like that.” Sasuke smirked as he pulled away from Naruto and finished getting dressed.

“Please, Itachi adores me,” Naruto tossed back, heading outside the room to make breakfast.

“Loves to strangle you, more like.”

“Hey, I heard that!” Naruto yelled from the kitchen.

“Yeah, yeah…”

**~~oOo~~**

Itachi tapped his finger against his arm as he waited for Naruto and Sasuke to arrive.

…and waited….

…and waited…

…and waited…

…

…

“I am gonna murder those two…,” Itachi gritted out as he clenched his jaw.

“Itachi, calm down. I’m sure they just got held up. Or, knowing Naruto, they probably just woke up late,” Shisui tried to reassure him, placing a placating hand on his shoulder.

“They were supposed to be here  _10 minutes ago_ , Shisui,” Itachi hissed out.

“I know, but the play isn’t gonna be on for another 20 minutes. They’ll be here,” Shisui tried to reason out. Speak of the devil…

“We’re here! We’re here!” Naruto called out as he and Sasuke came bounding out of their car. Well, more like Naruto hopped out and Sasuke followed at a more leisurely pace.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. “You’re late.”

“We know, we know,” Naruto apologised. “We just got held up this morning.”

“Hn,” Sasuke added, helpfully.

“I expected Naruto to be late, but you, little brother, I expected better,” Itachi reprimanded, turning around to head to the auditorium. “Tania has been waiting for 10 minutes.”

“Oh! Tania has? How is she feeling?” Naruto piped up, following after Itachi and pulling Sasuke along with him by his hand.

“She’s a little nervous. After all, it’s her first performance in front of the whole school,” Shisui replied, bringing up the rear.

“Ah… I remember my first ever ballet performance. Man, I was such a nervous wreck!” Naruto reminisced, encircling his arm around Sasuke’s waist.

“I bet Sasuke really appreciated your background as a ballet dancer, huh?” Shisui teased, sending a sly smile to Sasuke.

“Well -” Naruto began. 

“Zip it, Shisui,” Sasuke bit back, bringing Naruto closer towards him. Shisui merely let out a laugh, walking closer to Itachi.

“Uncle Naru! Uncle Sas!” Tania called out, barrelling towards Naruto and Sasuke, her dress swaying back and forth with her speed.

“Tania!” Naruto called out excitedly, opening his arms out to catch Tania as she jumped into his arms, bringing her arms around his neck and giving him a tight hug.

“Uncle Naru, guess what, guess what,” Tania said as she bounced excitedly in his arms.

Naruto let out a soft laugh. “What is it, Tania?”

“Papa and Dada said that there’s gonna be a party later with lots and lots of food!”

“Really?” Naruto mocked gasp. “And are we gonna be invited for this?”

“D'uh, Uncle Naru. You and Uncle Sas needs to come!” Tania smiled, still bouncing excitedly in his arms. 

“Is that right, Tania?” Naruto replied. “Well I’ll make sure to drag Uncle Sas with me tonight!”

“Yay!” Tania threw both her hands up in the air before bringing her hands to Naruto’s cheeks and patting them. “Well, I gotta go now, Uncle Naru. I’m gonna be dancing later!” She added, wiggling out of Naruto’s arms and down to the ground.

“See you later, Tania. Go kick butt!” Naruto called out to her, giving her one last hug.

“We’ll see you after the show alright?” Sasuke added, reaching down to slightly ruffle her hair.

“Mkays! Bye bye!” Tania waved, as Itachi gave her one last kiss to the forehead and Shisui offered her a hug and a small thumbs up before heading to their seats, Naruto and Sasuke following suit.

“So, I guess we’re going to a party later, huh, Teme,” Naruto commented lightly, interlocking his hand with Sasuke’s.

“Hn. I guess so, Dobe,” Sasuke replied softly, tightening his hold on Naruto. 

**~~oOo~~**

“Merry Christmas, Tania!” Naruto let out as soon as he and Sasuke were let in, heading straight for Tania.

“Uncle Naru! You made it!” Tania called out excitedly, making a grab for the red box handed to her and placing it under the Christmas tree before going back to Naruto.

“Of course! As if we’d miss your Papa’s famous Christmas turkey,” Naruto said, giving a wink to Tania who giggled in response.

“Hey there, princess. Merry Christmas,” Sasuke greeted, stepping up behind Naruto and giving Tania a kiss on the head. “You know how much your Uncle Naru enjoys food. He would probably rise out of his grave at the mention of it, if he ever got the chance.” Sasuke chuckled, flicking Naruto’s ear when Naruto gave him a shove for his comment.

“Teme,” Naruto pouted.

“Dobe,” Sasuke retorted, studiously doing his best to ignore Naruto’s devil of a pout.

“Ah, little brother, glad you made it,” Itachi interrupted, gliding into the living room and scooping Tania up from the floor.

“Merry Christmas, Itachi, Shisui,” Sasuke greeted, giving both of them a nod and a small smile.

“Merry Christmas, you two!” Naruto greeted, handing both of them a gift as well as pulling them in for a hug. “Man, I am so ready to eat. Is the food ready yet?”

Sasuke merely shook his head and led his boyfriend to the dinner table. 

“C'mon Dobe, let’s eat.”

**~~oOo~~**

“Sasuke! There you are,” Naruto said, walking up behind Sasuke to wrap his arms over Sasuke’s shoulders. He then hooked his chin on Sasuke’s shoulder as he stared across Itachi and Shisui’s garden as soft music floated out of the patio doors mingled with Itachi and Shisui’s lighthearted chatter.

“What are you thinking of?” He asked, curious.

“Five years that I spent with you, and never had I regretted any moment,” Sasuke replied quietly.

“Well I sure hope not because I’m in this for the long run.”

Sasuke turned to face Naruto making Naruto take a small step back to adjust before encircling his arms around Sasuke once more. “Me too,” Sasuke replied.

“Good.”

“Hn.” 

A few moments passed by with neither Sasuke or Naruto speaking, letting the cool December breeze wrap around them like a comforting hug, the music and chatter fading in the background until only they exist.

“We should probably head back in,” Naruto spoke up after a while, breaking the silence. “Tania’s probably itching to open her presents.”

“Hn.” Sasuke smiled. “Let’s go then.”

“Uh-uh! Uncle Naru, Uncle Sas, you have to kiss!” Tania gleefully pointed out as soon as Naruto and Sasuke simultaneously stepped through the patio doors. Both Sasuke and Naruto looked up and let out a small laugh. It was just their luck that they’d get caught out with a mistletoe.

“Well, I guess we have to kiss now,” Naruto teased, a small smirk adorning his face.

Sasuke shrugged, turning to face Naruto once more. “I suppose so. It’s Christmas tradition after all.”

“Exactly,” Naruto murmured, slowly closing the gap between them. Naruto then leaned into Sasuke, pressing his lips gently against Sasuke’s. He then cupped the nape of Sasuke’s neck, pressing Sasuke closer, and even closer still, to him. Sasuke responded in kind, gripping Naruto’s waist and pulling him in. After a few seconds, they pulled away slowly and reluctantly, pressing their foreheads against each other's.

"Merry Christmas, Teme."

"Merry Christmas, Dobe."


End file.
